The invention relates to a container for jamming means, for example radar chaff, IR-burning bodies or similar, and intended to be brought with an aircraft and to be dispensed from the aircraft for the purpose of diverting or other purpose, the container having a box-like shape.
In this connection jamming means means both active jamming means, such as IR-burning bodies and passive jamming means, such as radar chaff. Other examples of jamming means are smoke delivering means and radar reflectors.
From, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,948 such a container having a box-like shape is previously known. A number of containers of this kind are kept together behind each other and are then fed into a dispensing device in order to be ejected one by one later on. Jamming means being ejected in this way show inter alia favourable target characteristics and admit a favourable control of the dispensing.